Me-ow!
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Etna's in a particularly vicious mood and the Prinnies need a way to save their explosion-prone hides. So they create an underling that she can abuse—one that will actually *like* the abuse. EtnaxOC


Hullo, all. It's **Supreme Distraction**_, _exploring the depths of yet another fandom :3 Fic numero 32. Wa hoo hoo! This one's a request by **HollowPoint. **Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea. It's a ridiculously awesome tactical RPG series created by NIS America and the like.

**-Me-**_**ow**_**!-**

**Underworld, Castle Main Hall. 3:00am.**

"H-hey, watch it, dood! I'll explode!"

There was a '_woosh' _of air—as though an object was hurtling through the air at high speeds—and then something did in fact explode, shaking the castle to its very foundation.

"_Idiot!" _a girl's voice yelled, the malice contained in that shrill exclamation enough to cause the bravest of monsters to cower.

Everyone outside of the throne room stopped what they were doing for a brief moment before resuming as though nothing had occurred.

It was best not to ask.

"Master Etna's on a rampage, dood!" a small, penguin-like creature that was filled to the brim with the soul of a murderer whispered loudly. The miniature pair of bat wings on its back quivered as it placed its flippers over its eyes. "We're all DOOMED!"

"S-snap out of it, dood!" its companion chastened, glancing about as though it was afraid it would be overheard. "I have a plan."

Together, the Prinnies waddled down the hallway and opened a hatch leading into the bowels of the castle. After descending an impossibly long ladder, the only thing lighting their way being the low glow of the magma that bubbled below, the pair hopped (gently, of course) down onto a stone platform and hustled over to a cauldron full of mysterious liquid that shone a sickly green colour.

All at once, several long tables rose out of the ground, each with drawers full of various ingredients ranging from newt eyes to phoenix droppings.

"So… Do you know how to use this thing?"

"Can't be too hard, dood. I know the prince uses it all the time." The Prinny waddled over to a table, pulled open a drawer, and began to throw things into the metal pot indiscriminately.

"W-wait, dood, what if you do it wrong?!"

But it was too late: the cauldron began to froth wildly and give off little bolts of energy that sizzled and zipped around the room until the contents boiled over, spilling out a humanoid figure onto the rough stone floor.

Both Prinnies gaped, white eyes wide. "Whoa, dood…"

"I'll say! If I were still human…"

The first Prinny shook its head. "Our comrades' lives are at stake, dood! There's no time for this—let's move, move, move!"

* * *

"Stupid idiot," Etna snarled under her breath, her tail flicking angrily behind her. "He goes off with that hussy Jennifer and that idiot Flonne and leaves _me _here to watch the castle?! How come _they _get to have fun and all I do is work, work, _work_?"

The final word was punctuated by a spear lob that pinned the vampire butler to the far wall by the nape of his suit.

"Surely if you just speak to the prince, you could solve this matter," he said calmly, removing his spectacles and polishing them. Once he had replaced them, he reached up and struggled for a moment to remove the spearhead from the limestone, freeing the weapon a moment later and offering it to his mistress. "I do hate seeing you so upset."

"Ugh…!"

She just needed to hit someone. Her squadron of Prinnies had been wise enough to head for the hills, however, and she couldn't very well take her anger out on the loyal servants of the castle. Etna might have been a demon, but she certainly wasn't a heartless bitch.

Okay… maybe _sometimes_.

"I believe you have a guest, Miss Etna," the vampire said suddenly, his sharp senses catching wind of whomever it was.

It had better be pretty friggin' important. She was so not in the mood for dealing with the idiots that inhabited the Underworld. "Who is it?"

"I am… not certain."

The demon arched an eyebrow, surprised by the response. Melchior was Laharl's oldest retainer—there was no one he didn't know and nothing he wouldn't do for his prince or said prince's number one vassal.

"Let them in."

Melchior waved a hand and the heavy mahogany double doors swung soundlessly open to allow a well-endowed, scantily clad Werecat—a humanoid woman with pointed cat ears peeking out of long brown waves and a bushy tail of the same colour—to sashay into the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Etna demanded, eyes the same hard red colour of a ruby gemstone straying momentarily down her visitor's impressive form. Her gaze softened a bit, becoming heated, and she crossed her arms over her much less pronounced bust. _Damn… _"Answer quickly, lady. My time is precious."

Long, pointed ears registered the finality of the sound of the double doors sliding firmly shut and she knew Melchior had left them alone—why?

The Werecat kneeled, bright green eyes fixed studiously on the floor. "You may call me as you wish, Mistress. I am here to serve you."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. This chick was here to serve her? She had enough peons as it was—one could even say _too _many.

"I don't want you. Go back to wherever you came from."

The kneeling girl didn't look up, didn't move a muscle. "If I may, Mistress, you seem stressed. Perhaps I could help you to alleviate that."

'Mistress' _did _have a nice ring to it…

But Etna wasn't about to back down. "Tch. What're you, deaf?"

She shook her head. "I am merely determined to stay until you no longer have use for me."

The crimson-haired demon scowled. "Who says I need you now?"

"We are still speaking, are we not?"

Touché.

"I'll ask again: what's your name?"

"One so inferior as I doesn't deserve to be called by name by their mistress… But you may call me Chi, if that is what you desire."

"'Chi,' huh? Well, Chi, the only way I could possibly work off this stress is by bludgeoning the absolute shit out of someone. That sound fun to you?"

She had expected the neko to balk, to hastily change her tune—to at least look fearful. That was why she was utterly shocked when Chi's bright green eyes became heavy lidded and she bit a plump lower lip.

Shocked… and a little thrilled, if she was being completely honest with herself.

"It would be my pleasure to serve you, Mistress."

…

This… Was… Nuts.

Etna shoved the Werecat up against the stone wall with enough force to crack the magically-enforced material and Chi only smiled, satin-soft paws tracing their way down the slim demon's arms, claws carefully kept in check. "Better?"

"Tch." The red-head spun around, launching the brunette upwards and following just a breath behind, executing a series of kicks and punches that went unblocked. "Geez… What's wrong with you?"

She was battered, bruised, and there was blood dripping from the corner of her mouth… And yet she still wore that gentle, enigmatic smile.

It was kind of friggin' annoying. Why wouldn't she break?

Her chest was heaving with every ragged inhale, her eyes dark. Was she… Was she _enjoying _this?

When the spade-like tip of her tail grazed across the brunette's cheek during a particularly high kick, a sound suspiciously close to a moan left the female and Etna felt her fury surge.

With a snarl, the demon drove her fist into the Werecat's stomach, snarling again when the brunette recoiled slightly, but gave no indication that the blow had hurt otherwise.

And, for some reason, her refusal to break down and cry out bugged the shit out of her.

"Why…" _'thud' _"Won't…" _'whack'! _"You…" She drew her fist back one last time and a fireball swirled around it, burning brilliantly. "_BREAK!_"

This last strike sent Chi sailing through floor, leaving a gaping hole that some unfortunate servant would need to patch at some point. Etna leaped down through it, eyes blazing furiously—

_What the…?_

The Werecat was purring, floating languidly on her back in the steamy waters of the downstairs bathhouse. She straightened, the warm water even with the underside of her impressive bosom, and reached up behind her to untie the straps to the dark blue bikini-top she wore, dropping the tiny scrap of fabric to the water's surface.

Etna paused mid-step, her tail whipping back and forth slowly as her gaze took in the tanned, smooth flesh of the monster unit. Despite the beating she had taken, Chi's above-average healing was making short work of the shallowest of the cuts and bruises that marred otherwise flawless skin. She smiled pleasantly and extended a paw. "Join me, mistress?"

… And, just like that, the fury dispelled.

Today had been so confusing.

The woman she had been whaling on for the past thirty minutes was seated behind her in the bath, using her claws to scrub the demon's scalp in such a way had her toes curling. When full, luscious breasts pressed into her back, the nipples pebbled with excitement, Etna leaned into the contact, letting her eyes flutter shut.

She needed this.

And Chi—damn, she was good—leaned forward, full lips brushing against the shell of pointed ears as she murmured, "May I?"

At the demon's nod, the Werecat reached below the steaming water to fondle budding breasts, tweaking dusky nipples and earning another mewl from the incredibly relaxed red-head. As the gentle ministrations continued, Etna arched her back, her own hands raising to cover the Werecat's paws and direct them south.

A throbbing had started—the likes of which needed to be taken care of immediately.

"I've a better idea."

**Underworld, Etna's Room. 4:00am**

Oh… Unholy gods.

Etna cried out as a warm, textured—it wasn't quite rough, wasn't quite smooth—tongue lapped along her labia, each long, lingering lick encouraging a liquid rush of heat that left her sex throbbing—_aching _for attention. The Werecat crouched between her legs began to _purr_, the pleased vibration of her vocal chords wreaking absolute havoc on her senses, an almost debilitating wave of pleasure washing over her as sharp claws dug into her thighs when Chi reached out to stop them from closing and cutting her off from her tasty treat.

A tremor ran the length of Etna's body and she released a breathy, desperate sound as her bliss drew closer to its pinnacle. When a sharp canine grazed against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, the demon released a howl, her back arching as electric bolts of pure ecstasy melted her brain to mush and rendered her muscles unresponsive.

When at last her vision cleared and the world stopped rocking, Etna became aware of the gentle kisses that were being pressed against her thighs, a soft voice murmuring apologies over every puncture mark sharp claws had unintentionally created. The demon felt a rare, odd warmth in her chest and she reached down, yanking the Werecat up by her long hair.

"M-Mistress…!" the brunette gasped, a pleased little mewl leaving her as the grip on chocolate-toned tresses tightened. "Forgive me, I did not intend to—_mmph_!"

This kiss was hungry, heated—a battle for dominance that Etna won easily, her clever (though sometimes very, very sharp) tongue proving to be an incredibly skilled dance partner. She cupped the full globes of the Chi's ass, pulling the woman closer and tugging sharply on that fluffy tail.

"_Ah…!_" the Werecat gasped, bucking her hips, grinding her throbbing core into the slim thigh that was pressed up against the apex of her legs.

When Etna gusted hot air over sensitive ears, a shudder ran the length of her spine and there was a _'shik' _as her claws became unsheathed, digging into the shoulders she had grabbed to ground herself.

Chi went crimson. "Forgive me—"

The red-head silenced her with another yank of her tail; she leaned in and bit down on the column of the Werecat's throat with enough force to draw blood when the female tilted her head back ecstatically.

"Mm… _*gasp* _Mistress… So good…"

Etna smirked, a gloved hand sliding teasingly over a tanned thigh. She could feel the sleek muscle beneath the soft flesh tremble and knew that it wouldn't take long for Chi to achieve orgasm.

"Let's see how quickly you break this time, hn?"

**Overworld, Grassy Meadow. 4:17am**

"D-did you hear that, dood?"

"Sounded like… Screaming."

"You don't think Master Etna finally killed someone, do you?"

Simultaneously, all three Prinnies crossed themselves.

"I'm sleeping out here tonight, dood!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

And, as the trio bunked down for the night, the hill became alive with hundreds of pairs of white eyes.

.

.

.

"Dood, do you think it's safe yet?"

**-Fin-**


End file.
